Polishing of wafers is often performed by a waxless mount polishing apparatus which contains a wafer in an annular member made of, e.g., glass epoxy and holds a back side of the wafer by a backing pad placed between the wafer and a polishing head. Usually, to perform this polishing, a template having the annular member bonded to the backing pad is used. The template is usually attached to an annular base ring made of PVC (polyvinyl chloride), titanium, or the like in the polishing head, and used in this state.